


Praying

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV), adam sackler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: October is Domestic Abuse AwarenessDomestic Abuse 24hr Hotline:  800.799.SAFEThis was something I’ve been meaning to write for some time and decided that it would be a nice way to wrap up this month.Please take care of yourself when reading. I have provided the USA national hotline that is available 24 hrs. Please if you are outside of the USA reach out to your countries hotline.Trigger Warning: Graphic description of physical, emotional abuse. Reference to sexual assault. Alcoholism. PTSD.Praying by Kesha
Kudos: 14





	Praying

The smell of Michelob Light wafted from the garage. Every night, the smell of cigarettes and beer mingled in the air. Every night, it was always the same. The quick hello's, his head dipping into the refrigerator to put away the thirty rack; that would later be abandoned and emptied by the end of the night.

She thought that over time that it would be easier, the ability to endure. Some nights it was easy, studying the patterns on the ceiling as he spit venom at her; the litany of slut, idiot, whore, pig. The words, now, old records, always playing in the background of her mind.

It was when he lunged that she couldn't escape. The pressure on her wrists, the back of her head hitting the wall. His hot breath against her face, the pain raking up her arms from where his grip tightened. Sometimes, the blow would come, and sometimes it wouldn't; that final swing to her mouth. She would brace for it anyway.

The nights, lying in the darkness of her bedroom, was where she came undone, the weight of it all, cracking her open, the fear and pain pouring out, soaking her pillow. She prayed to the universe for a release from it all. What did she do in this life to deserve so much pain? So many hands throughout her life had hurt, mistreated, and violently tore pieces of her to shreds...

And then one day, she left. She left it all behind. The nights listening for his footsteps coming down the hall were over. The bruises healed.  
Marie gently caressed the hair from Sackler's sleeping face; the soft sounds of his deep sleep soothed her nerves. The nightmare was over.

Never had she known what love was until Adam Sackler bumbled into her life. His laughter erased the echoes of screams in her mind. The gentleness of his kisses on her skin soothed flesh that only knew anger. Adam's eyes never filled her with dread but with warmth. Marie dipped down and brushed her lips over Adam's forehead.

Some day she would tell him how much each day with him meant to her, how he helped her find herself again, that he was slowly erasing all the years of pain and fear. She was stronger because of his love.

Marie promised that she would spend every day he allowed loving him with every ounce of her being. Marie wiped the tears that had spilled over her cheeks, nuzzling into him. She let the rise and fall of his chest ease her back to sleep.

> _Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come_   
>  _'Cause I can make it on my own, oh_   
>  _And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never know_


End file.
